Talk:Metal Gear Solid
So the Metal Gear Solid novel just came out. I'm reading the impressions about it right now, which includes bits and pieces about it. It starts off by talking about the Les Enfants Terribles project. And apparently Kojima had a heavy influence in the Novel. What are people feelings about bringing it into canon? Good/Bad? If you want to know more you can read about it here --Fantomas 20:13, 28 May 2008 (UTC) : I say we do it. The novel adds a LOT of backstory, and seeing as how both Kojima and Payton oversaw it to make sure that everything checked out, I'd say it's a good idea. My only question is how to make certain scenes fit, such as the flashback during the battle against Psycho Mantis... -- Cyberlink420 16:22, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :: This talk would be better off here or here now. Do you have the book? I've still yet to actually read it, but it does seem like it adds in a lot more back story. When I get it, I'll think about adding in the new bits and pieces. --Fantomas 16:50, 5 June 2008 (UTC) About the Radio Drama... Is it canon? Can we find out more about it? How did the story go? :What? Come on...nobody knows? ::No, it is not canon. You can download translations of Volume 1 here and Volume 2 here. --Fantomas 18:06, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Beta Version My latest obsession with this game (and trust me in the thirteen years I have owned it there have been plenty) is the early trailers...the beta. Not so much the 1996 concept trailer (though that was equally interesting), but more specifically the 1997 E3 trailer. It intrigues me how different the enviornments were since the game was not complete. If you look at the trailer ,the heliport layout is different and it seems like there is a forklift operating by the heliport...the giant metal boxes in the snow now have a different shape and the cut scenes have fully rendered graphics. All that I wish right about now is that I was able to play this beta. Anyone else feel the same? -- BigBoss1292 23:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Communication Comment Otacon a-t-il pu essayer de réparer l'ascenseur au rez-de-chaussée alors que les escaliers cassés l'empêchaient de descendre? :He may not have needed to reach the ground floor to effect repairs. Alternatively, he could have hopped in the back of an enemy truck and headed south from the snowfield. Or maybe the elevator started moving again before he could think of a way to get down there, since he never needed to fix it in the end :-) --Bluerock (talk) 15:48, December 2, 2019 (UTC) ::In the Codec call while Snake comes down with the elevator, Otacon says, "Besides, you know I checked the elevator ... it's weird. It looked like someone was intentionally blocking it. "Which means he had access to the control panel (" The panel may be broken ... If it's the mechanism, I can take care of it >>) which is located on the ground floor (Otacon goes down to inspect it, and the elevator serves only the ground floor and floor 9) ... ::Traduction automatique ; texte original: Dans l'appel Codec alors que Snake descend avec l'ascenseur, Otacon précise <> Ce qui suppose qu'il a eu accès au panneau de contrôle (<>) qui se situe au rez-de-chaussée (Otacon descend pour l'inspecter, et l'ascenseur ne dessert que le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage 9)...Jack Boss (talk) 13:16, December 5, 2019 (UTC) ::He could have actually checked the elevator once it had come back up, after he realized he couldn't get down :-). I initially thought he could have travelled back to Comm. Tower A, reached the ground floor, then stowed away on an enemy truck heading toward the Snowfield, north of Tower B. However, I'm not sure how he could have gotten through that frozen door on the connecting walkway between Towers A and B without C4. --Bluerock (talk) 19:20, December 5, 2019 (UTC)